


[COAT WEST同人][NAGI X HIKARU]蔷薇[完结]

by yokiwang



Category: Coat West, NAGI X HIKARU]
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokiwang/pseuds/yokiwang





	[COAT WEST同人][NAGI X HIKARU]蔷薇[完结]

注：具体情景，请参考SMART8的喷血视频。

其实，如果不是因为在公司的休息室里偶然的碰面，NAGI或许根本就不会想起那个曾经另他失神了将近15秒种的小鬼。毕竟在学校里，作为学长，NAGI需要留意的东西远比某个陌生男孩子不经意的笑脸要多的多。其实那次的邂逅，很多时候，NAGI都在猜测，是HIKARU的第一次约会，或者说是某次特别的约会。因为站在女孩子身边的他，笑的宛如蔷薇嫣然绽放的脸孔，已经耀眼的另人忘记了他身边的女孩子的容貌。  
再次碰面，老掉牙到另人鄙夷。在著名的GV造梦工厂COAT WEST的休息室内，HIKARU自最新版男装杂志上抬起眼帘，错愕了一刹那后，无邪的笑。在他说着：“学长早。”的同时，NAGI注意到了他V型领T-SHIRT内若隐若现的锁骨以及水滴型的银制坠子。NAGI其实没有预想到他的首次体验搭档就会是他的旧识，当然更不会想到，偶然的碰面，这个孩子竟然清楚的记得他的名字。如果不是自己参加了校际模特比赛，而取得了冠军的话，NAGI猜测，HIKARU或许面对他不会像现在这么紧张尴尬。因为他恐怕压根就不记得NAGI这个人的存在了。  
SMART8的拍摄比NAGI想的要复杂。原本也因为自己决定踏入GV界而做了充足准备的NAGI，没想到拍摄GV这东西还需要剧本这么个玩艺儿。这到使他将那些男人间猥琐不堪的性事神圣化了。其实单独约会这么无聊的东西，即使放在普通的8点档都恶到另人没语言，更别说是放在GV这么“现实主义”的视频里了。NAGI觉得好笑的同时也向导演表达了自己的不理解。被回复是要培养情调和感情以后，NAGI开始尝试着想象和自己走在大街上手拉手的人是HIKARU，那个既陌生，却又很熟悉的男孩子。  
似乎是很久远的事情了，那个男孩子的确是没有打任何招呼的进入过他的梦，而且另他的床单在第二天早上湿漉漉的晒在了太阳下。对于性向这么个东西，NAGI一向是模糊界定的。因为在日本这么个“神奇”的地方，男人、女人、机器人以及那些被女生们大呼“KAWAYI！”的小动物，都没有脱离开性的折磨。所以男人到底是不是“直人”已经没有多大价值。甚至是老生常谈的笑话。所以NAGI并没有觉得自己在对一个男孩子产生生理反应而感觉到不可思议。他只是觉得这样的状况似乎有利于拍摄的同时，更有趣起来。  
终于结束了两个人的单独拍摄，NAGI坐在公司为他们预定好的饭店房间里等待着HIKARU的到来。似乎因为自己的迟到，而有些微抱歉的男孩子，局促的连连欠身，可惜腰部的幅度明显的揭示出主人的不甘心。NAGI笑了。  
“OHAYO~HIKARU~”有点轻佻的口吻，NAGI自信自己的笑容虽然有点邪魅，但是绝对的绅士。  
“学长……”含糊的招呼着，HIKARU的目光追寻着在室内安放灯光设施的工作人员。  
“应该是我叫你前辈吧。”NAGI哼笑着入座，斜挑着下巴半眯起眼睛，暗昧的瞳中犀利的光芒一闪即逝。  
“……”男孩没有回答，微微尴尬的轻咳着相隔着一张玻璃茶几坐在NAGI身边，并且有点神游的垂下目光。  
“喂……我说……”说不清楚自己是什么目的，NAGI伸出手，越过碍事的茶几，摸上对方的肩膀，“你在发抖，我的宝贝。”  
“呃？！啊恩？”悚然动容的抬起下巴，HIKARU那狭长的眸内氤氲着一种不安却混杂了期待情绪的微波。  
“呼……放轻松点，你不是第一次了，不是吗？”NAGI修长的手指开始不安分的在男孩的肩头蠕动，“还是说……这次比较特别？”  
“不不不……没有的事。”急切的否认，HIKARU微微侧身，似乎想保护自己那单薄的肩膀，可惜他没有甩脱NAGI的大手。  
“HIKARU，为了一会你和我都能顺利过关，你知道的……”暗示性的用力捏了捏对方的肩窝，NAGI笑的爽朗，“我相信很简单……因为HIKARU会帮我的，对吧。”  
“哈依。”没有掩饰自己的情愿，HIKARU沉默的抿紧了淡色的唇，莫名的给人一种忧郁和坚毅混杂了的感觉。  
“OK……可以开工了。”潇洒的耸了耸肩膀，NAGI朝导演和摄影师笑的幽雅而内敛。  
拍摄的内容和实际正好相反，NAGI扮演一个有点花心的男朋友，因为贪玩而导致约会迟到。而HIKARU就是那个在闹小别扭而试图博得爱人更多关爱的小宝贝。  
“你那里比平时要小很多呢~宝贝。”竭尽挑逗，NAGI笑的玩味而另人琢磨不透。  
“因为……我在生气……还气着呢……”孩子气的撅起嘴，HIKARU目光闪烁，不安的用手搓动着牛仔裤两边有点毛躁了的裤线。  
莫名的，宛如伏卧在绿茵下，毫无设防却无邪到引人犯罪的小白兔子一样的男孩，另NAGI内心的阴郁情绪和欲念一股脑的涌现出来。想捉住那只兔子，按住他，蹂躏他。只是想到那种侵蚀柔软躯体的触感就另NAGI觉得下身滚烫起来。  
脱掉了HIKARU的鞋子、裤子、袜子……以及内裤……每褪掉一件，NAGI觉得自己的瞳孔就在放大一分，男孩子的躯体一点点暴露在他的视野内，带着青涩的，似乎还在发育的气息，混合了孩子的稚嫩与男人的成熟，散发出橄榄特有的馥郁却情色的味道。另人期待，另人心跳。  
其实另NAGI很难相信的是HIKARU是个久经考验的GV男优。因为他的性器还保有最初最诱人的状态。挺拔如同待放的百合花蕾一样的形状，泛滥着水蜜桃特有的浅淡的色泽，隐约的有液体轻盈的流溢出来，透明的油彩一般，浓郁的却清澈。  
意识到那小家伙似乎是故意的，NAGI不悦的同时，借力将HIKARU架在他们之间的左腿搬上了他的膝头。似乎并不想他太过接近自己的HIKARU，微微蹙起眉尖，没有太多表示。NAGI有点恶作剧的笑起来，宽厚的手掌滑过HIKARU的大腿，顺着大腿内侧的线条缓慢的游走着。细腻的触感，以及柔软的毛发微痒的摇摆中，NAGI觉得欲望在自己体内一点点升腾。  
被导演示意应该交换角色了，HIKARU到是意外的敬业。但是看着朝自己乌云一样压过来的男孩子，NAGI苦笑，一点压迫感都没有的抗议对于他来说还太稚嫩了。  
结束了完全多余的伪前戏段，导演将HIKARU和NAGI推入浴室。洗澡的场面煽情的有点过火，几次几乎擦枪走火，在手指无一抚过HIKARU股间的瞬间，NAGI压抑着自己想借着沐浴露滑腻的触感深入其中的念头，毕竟那个隐秘的地方是他早晚要攻陷的城池，没有理由猴急到这个地步。  
除了原本剧本中不曾规定的拥抱以及那过于绵长到另人发指的亲吻，HIKARU的反应另NAGI甚至觉得有点不知所措。他没有想到HIKARU竟然敏感到全身上下稍微的触碰就会如此的激烈。  
其实对于自己的手指所引起的惊涛骇浪，NAGI是有点得意的，但是在自己的怀抱里缩着身体，摇摆扭动成鱼的滑溜身躯，难免会引起他的不耐烦，毕竟摩擦与抚慰中，搞的他欲念难耐，想一口吞了那只不老实的猎物。  
一直到自己的性器贯穿了HIKARU的内部，NAGI仍然觉得不满足。无法发泄胸臆中那种盈满的，几乎要破溢而出的欲望，叫嚣着，在四肢百骸流窜。HIKARU的私密处意外的紧窒，另NAGI有一种几乎被夹的无法动弹的尴尬。但是那种滚烫的、潮湿的触觉一直从下体顶端传达至脑海，濒临爆发的欲望疼痛的纠结着彼此的身躯。  
NAGI知道自己的动作越来越狂躁，有点失控，男孩子的身躯在他的前进与后退下，一点点蜕变成暧昧的粉红。完美的流水一样的腰线，勾嵌起浑圆微翘的双丘，轻盈抖动，颤动着，似乎在求饶，又似乎在叫嚣着企求得到更多。自两边，用手掌包裹住HIKARU的臀股，NAGI忘我的压低沉吟，任凭汗水沾染了男孩子光洁的脊背，顺着仿佛会随时展开翅膀雀跃飞行的蝴蝶骨，轻盈滑落。HIKARU细腻而白皙的肌肤印进了NAGI的视网膜，放大，模糊了他的视野，另NAGI产生了很多男人梦寐以求得到的高潮性幻觉，那开成花道的蔷薇，散落漫天的花瓣，浓香馥郁，呛人的气息几乎另他眩晕。在他觉得自己似乎真的到达天堂的同时，导演的声音告诉他，一切不过是在镜头的捕捉内而已。  
当支离破碎的意识一点点恢复，NAGI看到倒在自己臂弯中，沾染了露水的蔷薇花，此刻颤抖着，朝他微笑。  
“NAGI……下面要互换角色了哟。”HIKARU笑着，带着情色的，充满性腺素的味道，另人忘记呼吸的美艳……

一直到SMART8成为GV销量第一的魔鬼碟，NAGI都没有勇气看自己在片里的表演，与其说是表演，不如说是自己首次和男人做爱，并且失去理智的记录更为贴切。  
去领取报酬的那天，NAGI和HIKARU再次相遇在公司的休息室内。由于碟的销量意外的好，COAT WEST的高层给了他们为数不少的奖金。  
“HI……”以站着的姿态，俯视依旧窝在沙发里看杂志的HIKARU，NAGI笑的有点狡猾。  
“唔……早。”懒洋洋的扯了扯嘴角，HIKARU似乎很吝啬他的笑。  
“有没有人对你说过？”NAGI伸出手，修长的手指笼罩住HIKARU显得有点小巧的头。  
“什么？你指什么？”任凭对方的手指探入自己的发间，HIKARU逆光望向NAGI，微眯起狭长的眸，孩子气的无邪，却一脸的认真。  
“那个时候的你……像一种花。”哼笑着，俯身，NAGI在HIKARU的发间印下一个轻吻，“我计划去出游，下次拍摄见了，宝贝。”扬了扬手里的支票，NAGI给了对方一个飞吻，离开……  
“……花？”自言自语，HIKARU暗自思考，他似乎想到了什么，双颊不自觉红起来……

买了一些食品去南方看望自己的祖母，NAGI觉得似乎拍摄GV比他原想的

要有趣的多。甚至在整个搭乘新干线的旅途中，他都陷入到某种模糊的对于片段的回忆中。  
“孩子？发什么呆呢？”在祖母打开大门，试图将自己让进客厅的时候，NAGI被门外祖母的院子里种植的蔷薇吸引住了目光。  
灿然开放的血红色花朵，弥漫着情色的气息……仿佛那个孩子伸展在自己怀抱里的躯体……  
“我想我是喜欢上了这种花了。”指着祖母院子里的蔷薇，NAGI笑的意味深长……

——————END——————


End file.
